The Sorceress' Knight
by Rosa Heartlily
Summary: How Edea and Cid met and fell in love
1. Chapter 1

The Sourceress' Knight ****

The Sorceress' Knight

I do not own any of the characters in this story - they are the property of Squaresoft.

Chapter 1

'Edea! Edea! Wait up!'

Edea turned and smiled as she saw who was calling. Raine came panting up.

'You walk too fast,' she complained. 'I saw you pass the bar from the upstairs' window, and by the time I get outside you're already across the bridge! 

'Where are you going anyway? Would you like some company?'

'I'm only going to the store, but yes, I would like some company. I would have invited you, but I thought you would have been needed at home.'

Raine pulled a face. 'Well, yes, I am,' she admitted, 'but the lunchtime rush is over. Dad can cope for an hour or so. Anyway, I could do with visiting the store, too. Look, I came prepared,' and she lifted her right hand which held a basket.

'Let's go then,' said Edea smiling.

The two women strolled along the main street of the little town of Winhill. Behind them was the town square. On one side was the mansion of Lord Winhill, and opposite that, the River Winhill flowed swiftly under the wooden drawbridge. The bar which Raine ran with her father stood on the left hand side of the square, and there were some small shops on the other side.

Raine was in her early teens, and her father's state of health meant that she ran the bar almost single-handed. Edea had arrived at Winhill about two years earlier. Little was know about her past, but she had gained a reputation as a healer. She had established herself in the empty house next door to the bar, which had once been home to a woman believed to be a witch. This information did not deter Edea, and the inevitable rumours had begun.

Now Edea walked a precarious line. The voices raised against her were growing louder and more forceful, and her attempts to cure Raine's father were obviously failing. Although she had the full support of the younger woman, she felt her hold on the situation was slipping. If - when - the old man died, she would have to move on once more.

In the fields to either side, the town's food supply for the next year was growing well. Farm workers called out a greeting, grasshoppers chirped, swifts swirled through the air. Edea breathed deeply of the heavy air which was scented with wild flowers and dust.

'Where will you go?' asked Raine suddenly.

'Pardon?' Edea looked at her in surprise, thrown by the question. 

'I mean when you leave here. I know you will be leaving, soon, and I get the feeling you've had to leave other places, too. And I don't want you to go, but I know it's too dangerous for you to stay, and I want to keep in touch.' Raine spoke in a rush, desperate to get the words out before the tears overtook her.

They had stopped walking, and stood in the shade of a tree. There was no-one else in sight, but they were very close to the houses which formed the lower part of the town. Edea was anxious to help Raine to collect herself before anyone saw them and assumed the worst.

'Raine, I won't lie to you. I will be leaving, but it won't be anytime soon. And when I do go, I'll make sure to let you know where I am. Now dry your eyes before someone sees you. That's right. Keep your head up, whatever happens. Never let them see you upset.'

'It's OK, Edea. I feel better now. I just had to get it off my chest. Let's get on with this shopping!'

The journey through the houses was far tenser than the one through the fields. Here there were no friendly greetings, only silent stares, some of them openly hostile. The store was the last building in the town. The owner was a thin woman who always looked to Raine as if she was sucking a lemon.

'Yes?' she snapped as they entered.

Raine and Edea silently handed their lists. The woman had lived and worked in the store all of her life. She moved around the shelves with a kind of grace, hardly looking up from the lists to check that she had the correct items, as she assembled the groceries. When she had finished, the other two women paid as quickly as they could, and prepared to leave.

Edea was ahead, and as Raine turned towards the door, the woman grabbed her arm.

'You watch yourself around her,' she said, nodding towards the door. 'If you know what's good for you and your father, you won't let her near him no more.'

'That's our business,' Raine flashed back.

'That's as may be, but the tide is turning. She's running out of time. There's not many would want a witch living amongst them. How is your dad, then?'

'As comfortable as Edea can make him,' replied Raine, with all the dignity she could muster. Then she pulled her arm out of the woman's grasp, and left the store with her head held high.

Edea raised her eyebrows in puzzlement as Raine left the building. The younger woman shook her head. 'I'll tell you later,' she said as they turned for home. However, before they could go any further, they were stopped by a young man wearing travelling clothes and covered in dust.

'Excuse me, ladies,' he said, 'can you please direct me to a hotel or lodging house?'

Edea smiled and pointed behind him. The young man turned, and read the sign above the door of the Hotel. He flushed slightly as he turned back to them.

'Oh, dear. Now you will think that I was just looking for an excuse to speak to you. Oh, how embarrassing.'

'Don't worry about it,' replied Edea. 'It's not a very clear sign.'

'Thank you, madam. Since you have been so gracious, might I assist you and your companion with your shopping?'

Edea laughed quietly. 'My dear sir, from the look of you, you need our assistance! Go into the Hotel and get some rest, for goodness sake.'

The man looked down at himself, and joined in her laughter. 'I see what you mean,' he said wryly. 'Well, thank you for your help. I am sure I will see you again, soon.' With that, he bowed and left them to enter the Hotel.

****************

That evening, a stranger entered the bar. There was an immediate hush, and every pair of eyes followed his progress to the counter.

Raine gave him her brightest smile in a vain effort to raise the temperature. 'Yes, Sir, what can I get you?'

'Hello, again! A mug of beer would be fine,' came the reply.

Raine looked more closely. 'Oh, it's you! The dusty traveller! I hardly recognise you.'

The man nodded in acknowledgement. 'The Hotel manager's wife is still scrubbing her bath-tub, I'm afraid. An excellent establishment, except that they don't serve beer,' he said, accepting the overflowing mug which Raine handed him. 'They recommended the bar on the square, but I didn't realise you would be serving.'

'This is my home,' Raine replied simply. 'By the way, my name is Raine, Raine Leonheart.'

'Oh, my apologies, I haven't even the manners to introduce myself!' the man exclaimed. 'I'm Kramer, Cid Kramer. I am travelling, seeking knowledge of the world, and gaining blisters on my feet. I am very pleased to make your acquaintance. And your friend, where is she?'

'Edea lives next door. She doesn't go out much at night.'

'Don't you believe it,' came a voice from the bar. But when Raine tried to locate the source, all of her customers became suddenly very interested in their beer and their earlier conversations.

A slight frown creased Raine's brow. Cid noticed it, but said nothing.

****************

Cid was young and strong and in return for a little cash worked in the fields for the remainder of the Summer. This paid for his lodging at the Hotel, and for the odd mug of beer at the bar. He established a firm friendship with Raine, but met Edea only occasionally. However, Raine, recognising a sympathetic listener, told him as much of Edea's history as she knew.

One evening he arrived at the bar to find it closed, and a crowd gathered around the building next door. He recognised one of the farm workers and asked him what was going on.

'It's that witch,' the man replied. 'She's finally killed Raine's old man. This time, she'll get what's coming to her!'

There was an ugliness to the man's face that Cid had never seen before. His instinct was to get as far away as possible, but first, he wanted to find out more. He knew from his conversations with Raine, and the comments of the townsfolk over the last few months that Edea was the 'witch' the man referred to. But what did he mean, 'get what was coming to her'?

In reply to Cid's query, the man nodded across the square. One of the local farmers was approaching - and he was carrying a gun.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author's note - sorry everyone. Raine's surname is of course Leonhart not Heartlily or even Heartilly (duh!). Anyway, enjoy Chapter 2!

Chapter 2

Cid's mouth opened wide in surprise. 'What's he doing with that?' he gasped.

'What needs to be done,' replied his acquaintance.

'But ….. I don't understand….. what….'

'Look,' said the man, losing patience, 'she's a witch, right? She was supposed to be looking after Raine's father, but instead she killed him, right? A life demands a life, right?'

Cid backed away, shaking his head. He knew that Edea had been caring for Raine's father, but the old man was very ill. There was nothing that could be done except make him comfortable. Raine had told him that herself.

But how was he to make the crowd see that. More people had spotted the farmer with the gun, and there were now deafening cheers going up, drowning all other sound. The people were moving to make a pathway for the farmer, pushing backwards, packing tighter together, then closing up behind him as he passed. It would be impossible for Cid to force his way through now, even if they would have listened to what he had to say.

He stood on the edge of the crowd, fear twisting his stomach in knots. He barely knew Edea, but he did know Raine, and he knew that none of this was Raine's idea. She wasn't even out here. He stood and watched the farmer approach the house.

'Hey, Witch,' the man called. The crowd cheered him loudly, then fell silent again. There was no reply from the house, which seemed to incense the man even more.

'If you don't come out here by the time I count to ten, I'm coming in after you!' he shouted, again to further roars of approval from the crowd.

Cid felt sick to the pit of his stomach. He had to act, had to do something. But the size of the crowd made acting alone suicidal. He turned away, battling tears of impotent rage.

*************

Inside the house, Edea was watching proceedings from an upstairs window, through a gap in the curtains. Her heart was pounding, and her stomach was twisted into knots. It was happening again, the endless cycle. This time she had hoped it would be different, but she should have known better.

She would arrive in a place, any place, as long as there was a quiet, empty house for her to settle in. She would make a few friends, but keep largely to herself. Then something would happen - perhaps a child would graze its knee, or a farm worker would break a leg - and the healer in her could not hold back. She had to help.

Word would spread quickly about the new healer who had come to town. Requests for her services would soon include everything from blisters to births. And then people would start asking for the other stuff, the love potions, the curses, the undetectable poisons. Refusal to give such help would always offend, because people suspected she could give such help, but that for some reason she would not. The truth was somewhere in between - she knew such things were possible, but she had never studied them, purposely to avoid such requests. The irony was heartbreaking.

The final stage of the process soon followed. Only a witch could know about curses and such like, and just because Edea wasn't giving them out didn't mean she didn't know any. In fact, the twisted logic suggested, it made it more likely. The reason she wouldn't tell must be that she was using them for herself. And so people came to the conclusion that they were harbouring a witch in their town. There would be whispers and rumours, the odd rotten egg in the street. And finally there would be a trigger, a single event that would spark off the end of the process, just as a single event had sparked the beginning.

The timescale varied, of course, anything from two years to twenty. The last time she had been in Winhill, she had lived happily in this house for nearly twenty years. She was the witch their mothers' fairytales had taught them about. Three generations had passed since she was last here, but the memory remained.

Of course, she shouldn't have stayed so long, not without foreseeing the consequences. The women who had been newly weds when she arrived were looking forward to grandchildren, yet she hadn't aged a single day. They came to her, asking for the secret, the cream or potion which preserved her looks. Of course it didn't exist, at least not in a form which they could use, and of course they didn't believe it.

At least that time their accusation of 'witch' had been closer to the truth. It was the power of the Sorceress which kept her hair dark and her skin smooth. It preserved its host (or victim), holding back the effects of time. Death for a Sorceress was often swift, but rarely painless, coming as it usually did by the sword. And before the Sorceress could be allowed to die, the power demanded a new host. The Sorceress who had given Edea her powers had been lying in a pool of her own blood for days before the tiny girl stumbled across her. 

This was the reality of her situation. She had neither looked for, nor expected such a future. As a small child, she had been seduced by the power to feed herself whenever she was hungry, to destroy the bullies who had made her life miserable. She had grown to womanhood in the normal way, but there she and time had become strangers. And now, reality was pounding on her door once again.

The evening had begun like any other. She had left Raine's father comfortable for the night, had a brief chat with Raine and returned home. She had begun her preparations for bed and was mounting the stairs, carrying her single candle, when the noises outside first reached her ears.

Shielding the light from her candle, she put her eye to a crack in the shutters and felt her heart stop beating. There was already a crowd gathering around her door, some holding torches which cast an eerie light. The end had come, but much earlier than she had expected. What could have happened, what catalyst had caused them to turn so suddenly?

One skill which the power of the Sorceress gave her which she was usually grateful for was enhanced hearing. But this time she could have lived quite happily without it. All the ugly, spiteful words from the crowd came to her ears, all the accusations and half truths, and the fact of the death of Raine's father. Tears welled up in her eyes, grief for the old man and his daughter. And, if she was truthful, for herself. She had been as happy here, for a while, as she had been anywhere. Now reality had kicked in again.

She had left the downstairs window, blowing out the candle as she went. She took the stairs two at a time, arriving in her bedroom panting. She rummaged in her drawers and pulled out her travelling clothes, leather pants, boots and jerkin, wool shirt and cloak. She dressed as quickly as possible, then stuffed a few items in her knapsack. Then she went over to the window, to check on developments.

Edea watched the farmer with the gun cross the square and felt her stomach churn. As he came closer, she saw the stranger in the crowd, the one who had asked for directions to the hotel. Cid something, Raine had called him. The light was too uncertain for her to make out his face, but why else would he be there unless his intention was the same as everyone else's?

As the farmer bellowed out his challenge, she knew she had to move quickly. With any luck, the attention of the crowd would be kept on the front of the house and they would be ignoring the rear. She hurried down the stairs, reaching the bottom just as the door burst open.

*********************

As the farmer's countdown started, Cid began pushing his way through the crowd. It was hard going, the bodies were jammed so tightly together and people were reluctant to move aside. He had no idea of what he would do when he reached the farmer, he only knew that he had to something. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his arm and turned. It was Raine.

'Quick, Cid, before I'm seen,' she whispered. He nodded, and followed her through the door of the darkened bar. He could tell by her voice that she had been crying. She held his hand as she walked ahead to try to stop him bumping into the tables and chairs.

She stopped at the back door and turned to face him. She pushed a knapsack into his hands. In the moonlight he could see fresh tears on her cheek. He moved to comfort her, but she pushed him away.

'Thanks, for your concern, Cid, but there's no time. We have to get Edea out of that house. Luckily those, those scumbags haven't thought about covering the back door.'

Cid was shocked by the venom in her voice, and she noticed his look of surprise. She smiled slightly to take the sting out of her words.

'They claim they are acting for me, but I never asked them to attack Edea, and they didn't ask if I thought it was a good idea. They just wanted an excuse, any excuse, and my poor father provided it by passing on tonight instead of in a couple of months as we expected.' She shook her head. 'Look Cid, I'll be OK. But we have to help Edea, and we have to do it now. There's food for both of you in the bag, and you can take the chocobos from our stable. The people will assume you stole them. Now, come on!'

She dragged him along through the stables, grabbing the reins of the two saddled chocobos as she went. The stable block jutted out at the back of the row of buildings. There was a wide gate at the rear, but there was a smaller one at the side which opened on the same side as Edea's house. Raine had already unbolted it, and they passed through quite easily, although the chocobos found it a bit of a squeeze. They moved silently along the back of Edea's house. Just as they reached the back door, they both froze as a terrible sound reached their ears, the sound of gunfire.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Author's note – Hi, folks! Sorry this has taken so long to get to you, but real life kept butting in. By the way, apologies for bad spelling - I could have sworn 'Sorceress' had a 'u' in it, but I've looked it up, and it doesn't. Well, enjoy!

Chapter 3

As Edea reached the bottom of the stairs she glanced to her left. The door which led to her scullery, and thence to the back door, was open. At the same moment, the front door opened with a crash, letting in the glare of torches and the glares of the crowd. If she had been looking in that direction, she would have been dazzled, an easy target. As it was, the torches gave her enough light to aim by, and she set off at a run.

*************

The farmer with the gun was not prepared for a moving target. As he flung the door open, he saw Edea standing at the foot of the stairs. He paused for a moment to enjoy his triumph and a smile of intense self-satisfaction spread across his face. The words he would say to the witch as he sent her to hell had been forming in his mind all night. This was his moment. He would go down in Winhill legend as no other person had. The last witch to live here had escaped. This one would not.

But instead of a meek, frightened woman cowering before him, he found a person he hardly recognised. The figure was dressed either for battle, or travel, which he couldn't say. And instead of cowering, showing respect for him and his weapon, the witch was on the move. She seemed hardly aware of him, her gaze focused on something else. 

He might not have been prepared for this, but he recovered quickly. He opened fire, the bullets from his gun pounding into the wall, always a fraction behind her. Suddenly, she disappeared behind a table, and he stopped firing. 

The crowd behind him was growing restless, wanting to know what was happening. Certain that he had destroyed the witch, he turned to them.

'Alright, folks, alright. I've got her!' he shouted. There were cries of approval from the crowd. 'Just wait here, while I check her out. Then we'll decide what to do with the body.' 

*************

Edea ran for her life across the room. She felt as much as heard the bullets as they whistled just behind her back and thudded into the wall. She had gained a vital few seconds by having a target in her sights and taking the farmer by surprise. If she had been looking at the door she would have been blinded by the sudden torchlight. She shuddered inwardly at the thought. But this was no time for thinking. All her effort had to go into pumping her legs harder and faster. The room, which had never seemed big enough, suddenly seemed huge. At last, the table at the far side. She flung herself behind it.

*************

Cid and Raine shocked into inaction by the sound of the gunshots, recovered quickly and hurried on the last few yards to Edea's door. Just as they reached it, an exhausted Edea crawled out of it. After diving behind the table, she had crawled through the scullery in order to avoid detection.

Raine helped the Sorceress to her feet. Edea started in fright at feeling Raine's hand on her arm, thinking that some of the townspeople were lying in wait at the rear of the house. When she heard Raine's voice, she almost broke down with relief.

But the adrenaline which was pumping through her system helped her to recover. By the dim light of the moon, she took in the situation. Two chocobos, both with saddle bags, Cid already mounted, Raine urging her away.

'Quickly,' whispered Raine, 'you must go. I'll hold them off as long as I can. Just go!' The tears which she was holding back threatened to break forth at any moment, and the longer Edea hesitated, the nearer the tears came.

Edea knew the urgency of the situation, none better, but she was reluctant to leave her young friend to face the angry townspeople alone. Raine sensed her hesitation, and its cause. 

'I'll be OK, really. I'll give them some tale, and they'll probably believe it. They have no reason to suspect me, unless we're seen together.'

Finally, Edea turned to the empty chocobo, and mounted. She and Raine clasped hands for the last time.

'I'll be in touch, I promise,' Edea whispered. Then she and Cid urged their mounts into motion, and they were gone.

*************

The farmer turned back into the house, leaving the crowd murmuring to itself, debating the important question of disposing with the body. Some favoured burial, others burning. But first the farmer had to produce the body. He edged cautiously across the room, not wishing to expose himself too much. The witch might be only injured, she might still be able to harm him. He drew level with the table, holding high the torch he had procured from one of his followers.

Slowly he crouched at the side of the table, and leaned forward to gloat over the witch's body. The floor behind the table was empty; the witch had escaped.

Looking to his right, he saw the door into the scullery, which he had not noticed before. The light from his torch revealed a slender figure coming through it. The cruel smile twisted his mouth again. So, she had come back. She must be stupid to think that he would be gone so quickly. He stood, aiming the gun one-handed at her head.

'Right, witch,' he spat. 'Stop there. This time, you really will get what's coming to you!'

'What in the name of Hyne are you talking about,' asked a familiar voice.

The farmer stepped back, holding his torch higher to light her face.

'Raine!' he gasped. 'I could have blown your head off!'

'It's a good thing for your sake that you didn't!' shouted someone in the crowd. 'Who'd serve our beer then?' 

There was some laughter from the crowd, but mostly demands as to the whereabouts of the witch's body. The crowd was eager to dispose of her, even if they had not decided how.

The farmer with the gun had to admit that he did not know where Edea was. She must have escaped through the back door. Raine could throw no light on the mystery. She had entered through the back door seconds after Edea had disappeared through it, but had seen no-one leave that way. Winhill was left to ponder yet another witch who had apparently disappeared into thin air.

*********************

Cid and Edea's chocobos pounded across the freshly ploughed fields. It crossed Edea's mind that they were leaving a lovely trail for the townspeople to follow, but speed was what mattered now. They needed to put as much distance between themselves and the town as possible before they were followed. 

The fields around Winhill were separated by hedges. Because the farming was mostly arable, these hedges were mostly for demarcation rather than to hold animals, so they tended to be low enough for the chocobos to leap over. None provided a barrier serious enough to check their flight. The River Winhill emptied into a larger river which ran down to the sea, and the fields ran all the way to this larger river. 

Cid and Edea pulled their chocobos to a halt beside this natural barrier in order to catch their breath and to decide what to do next. They were a little surprised that there was still no sign of pursuit, but assumed that Raine had done a good job of distracting the townspeople.

'I think we should cross here,' said Cid. 'The river isn't too deep for the chocobos. We can hide out in the desert on the other side.'

'Hide out …. in the desert? What kind of plan is that? You do know what a desert is, don't you?' 

Cid sighed, patiently. 'There's an oasis in the middle. I know, I've been there.'

'But how do you know you can find it again? Anyway, who died and made you leader? I don't even know why you're here. It was me they were after, and I could have got away just as easily on my own. None of this makes any sense!' The last words were spoken in a voice bordering on the hysterical and Edea firmly closed her mouth in order to get a grip on herself.

Cid, wisely, kept quiet whilst Edea calmed down. He knew their only sure way of escape was North across the Dingo Desert. To East and West lay the sea, and going South meant heading straight into the arms of the angry people of Winhill. She would come round eventually. He just hoped she didn't take too long about it.

Suddenly, she spoke, her voice coming clear and steady through the darkness.

'OK, let's go. I still don't understand what you are doing here, but I don't suppose you can go back to Winhill. They'll guess you helped me. I just hope they don't lay any suspicion on Raine. Cold hearted as it seems, however, we must look after our own skins first. So, the Dingo Desert it is. Just remember, I am a Sorceress, so make sure you find that oasis quickly!'

In the dark, Cid could not see if she was smiling. He hoped she was.

With some difficulty, they got their tired chocobos moving again and splashed across the river towards the Dingo Desert.

*********************

The next morning, the people of Winhill discovered that Raine's chocobos and Cid were missing. Obviously the witch's disappearance was more prosaic than they had imagined or hoped. No suspicion fell on Raine. After all, the witch had killed her father, why should she help her?

They buried Leonhart the Publican in the town cemetery, but only his daughter mourned him past opening time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2

Author's note – OK, so it took three chapters to get them out of Winhill, but now our heroes are home free. Or are they………..

By the way, none of the characters/locations/creatures are mine; they all belong to Squaresoft.

Chapter 4

The two chocobos with their human passengers splashed across the river and up the opposite bank. Once on dry land again, Cid called a halt to get his bearings. The setting moon still cast enough light to illuminate the desert. Ahead lay miles and miles of sand, the dunes casting strange shadows in the fading moonlight. Far away to the left was the faint gleam of the ocean, but to the right loomed dark cliffs. Cid pointed Eastward.

'We go that way,' he said. 'There are caves in those cliffs where we can spend the day. We'll set off when the sun goes down; take advantage of the cooler night.'

Edea nodded dumbly. Since her outburst on the Southern bank, she hadn't trusted her voice. She was tired now, but still keyed up by the drama of their escape. If she started to speak, she was afraid that she would end up screaming uncontrollably. She didn't want Cid to think she was a complete wimp, so she kept quiet. 

But the way he assumed control still made her hackles rise. It was as if she were at school, some snotty nosed little brat being looked after by her teacher! Or worse, as if he thought he was her father! She shuddered inwardly at the thought as she swung her chocobo after Cid's and they made their way to the waiting cliffs.

*************

It was not hard to find a suitable cave, the cliffs were literally filled with them. They chose one that faced due West in order to avoid as much of the day's sunlight as possible. It's floor was fine sand and it was within easy reach of the river.

Their first task was to unload the chocobos. Raine had included a sack of greens in their luggage, and Cid put some out for the birds, whilst Edea sorted out their bedding. Cid tethered the chocobos loosely, and then moved to the back of the cave where Edea was spreading blankets.

He rummaged in one of the packs and found some dry 'traveller's bread'. He passed a piece to Edea, and the two ate in silence, more because they knew they had to than because either was hungry. After a drink of water from one of their water bottles, Cid suggested that Edea sleep, whilst he took the first watch. Edea's exhaustion overcame her, leaving her without the strength to argue. She rolled herself up in a blanket and dropped instantly asleep.

*************

Cid watched Edea as she slept, her dark lashes brushing against her pale cheek, wondering who she really was, and how she had managed to get herself into so much trouble.

On the other bank she had admitted to being a sorceress, a fact which Raine had already informed him of. Were the townspeople of Winhill right, then? Was she a witch? The distinction was far from clear, and Raine's explanation had been very vague.

Suddenly, the need to see the younger woman was almost overwhelming. Cid recoiled from the feeling with shock. Raine was several years younger than him, barely an adolescent, never mind an adult. But her manner, her whole outlook fooled one into thinking her much older. He shook his head in an effort to dispel the thoughts which arose, but there was no escape. It was for Raine's sake that he had started on this fool's errand. And that errand was likely to separate him from her forever.

He turned once more to his companion. Her beauty was obvious; no-one who saw her could deny it. She looked like a character from a fairytale; snow-white skin, ebony-black hair, blood-red lips. Perfect and fragile as a meadow-flower. And her perfection was likely her downfall. It created jealousy in women, that was easy enough to understand. But it created desire in men, and also something else, a sense that she was untouchable, unattainable. And men like the farmer in Winhill were used to getting what they wanted. So, they struck out, men and women together, to destroy this creature who had unsettled their safe predictable lives.

And all she had tried to do was to bring them a little comfort, a little friendliness. What kind of world was this?

*************

Cid woke Edea at mid-day and they ate a few mouthfuls of the food Raine had provided in silence. Then Cid, exhausted beyond words, rolled up in his blanket, and fell instantly asleep.

Edea watched him, in an unconscious parody of Cid's own actions. Her head also teamed with questions. Who was this young man who had burst so suddenly on her life? Why had Raine sent him with her? For companionship, protection, or some other reason? She shook her head to dispel these nagging voices, all of them unanswerable.

Suddenly she felt the need to move about. She felt confined in the cave, hemmed in by the rocky walls. She was used to the freedom to come and go as she pleased. Never in her adult life had she had to answer to any other person, and she wasn't about to start now. She glanced back at the sleeping man who had been thrust upon her. Perhaps she should just go now. It would be easier for her to travel alone and it would save him from being dragged into her problems.

Full of determination, she walked to the entrance, but found it would be impossible to go outside. The sun burning down on the desert formed an almost visible wall of heat. She could feel it drying her skin even while she remained within the shade of the cave. She scowled with frustrated anger, but then relaxed. She might not be able to leave right away, but the sun had already sunk below its zenith. The snores coming from her companion indicated he would be asleep for many hours yet. She had plenty of time.

But time weighed heavy on her hands. She had never had the patience necessary for extended periods of waiting. She needed to be up and doing something, not hanging about. Hanging about gave her too much time to think, and thinking was dangerous. In particular her thoughts turned to Cid. Really it was impossible for her to leave him. There was no story he could give the townspeople that they would believe after this amount of time. It looked as though they were stuck with each other.

As she sat, staring moodily out at the desert sands, she recalled the faces of people she had known, most of whom were now surely dead. Her parents were a distant, but still fond, memory. They had done what they could to shield her, when her terrible legacy became known. But with their deaths their protection ended, and she had begun the first of many flights into the unknown.

A sudden movement outside broke her reverie. She raised her head to get a better look at what had caught her attention. It was a small school of fastitocalon, the fish-like creatures which swam through sand instead of water. Her mouth watered. They tasted delicious, and would make a welcome change to the dry rations Raine had supplied, and which she was already sick of.

She stepped out of the cave, into the late afternoon sun. The air was still stifling, but the day was slightly cooler. She walked towards the school of sand-fish, which instantly turned in her direction to attack. Edea raised her arms, letting the power flow up to her widespread fingers. Ice Strike crackled through the air, and half a dozen of the fish lay dead. The others submerged quickly under the sand to escape, and Edea bent to collect the fallen and carry them back to the cave.

*************

This time it was Edea's turn to wake Cid for food. The fastitocalon were cooked, and the sun had almost disappeared below the Western horizon. It was time to think about moving on.

Cid felt refreshed after his sleep. His body had had time to recover from the adrenaline fueled ride through the night. There was no sign of pursuit from the townspeople and the desert lay open before them. He was on the road again, where he felt most at home. Life was good, he reflected, as he finished the last mouthful of fish.

'That was delicious, Edea!' he said, brushing crumbs off his clothes.

'I'm glad you enjoyed it,' she replied. 'It's probably the last decent food we'll get for a while.'

She sat with her back to the cave entrance. With the setting sun behind her, she was just a silhouette, and he could not read her expression. He wondered if it was deliberate.

He stood and stretched.

'We have three water bottles between us, right? With the chocobos, it'll only take us a day and a half to reach the oasis. If we travel by night, and rest up in the heat of the day again tomorrow, we'll have a bottle and a half of water each – plenty. Now, do you want the job of packing up camp, or fetching the water?'

'Oh, do you mean I have a choice? Oh, goody!'

This time he didn't need to see her face; the sarcasm in her voice was heavy enough to make him flinch.

'Hey, what's the problem?' he asked, completely thrown by her attitude, and at a loss to explain it.

'Oh, nothing,' she snapped. 'I'll get the water. Just make sure you tie all the packs down properly. We don't want to lose something half way across the desert.'

With that, she snatched up the water bottles and stalked off towards the river, leaving a bemused Cid staring after her.

*********************

Less than half an hour later they were packed and ready to go. The packs were tied on to Edea's satisfaction, and she had filled the water bottles to the brim. Her trip to the river had cleared her head, and she had returned to the cave in a better mood than she had left in. She hadn't actually apologised for biting his head off, but Cid felt there was a definite warming of the atmosphere between them.

Neither of them looked back towards Winhill as they turned the chocobos towards the open desert. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 2 

Author's note – I was in a reflective mood in the last chapter. I wanted to establish Edea and Cid's characters a bit more, and give us all a breather after the excitement of Winhill! Well, now it's time to continue our journey to freedom.

By the way, none of the characters/locations/creatures are mine; they all belong to Squaresoft.

Chapter 5

The sun had now dropped completely out of sight, but its last rays still lit up the sky. Thick clouds swirled across almost the whole sky, leaving only a narrow strip above the horizon clear. This strip was tinted a pale lemon yellow, but when Edea looked straight up, she caught her breath in wonder. 

The dying sun stained the clouds every shade of orange from burnt to neon, forming a constantly changing pattern as the wind caught them. Running through the orange swirls were contrasting streaks of bright yellow and deep purple which highlighted the changing shapes.

She found herself automatically looking for shapes and patterns in the clouds, as she had done as a child. In one part of the sky a huge dragon spread it's purple wings, it's breath a blaze of orange and red. In another, a dark castle lurked, hiding behind a wall of flame.

The low hills to the West stood up stark and black against the natural light show, their tops so sharply defined, Edea felt she might cut her finger on them. Their uneven shapes made them look like crouching beasts, guarding the boundary between earth and sky. 

Edea found that she had actually pulled her chocobo to a halt, completely overwhelmed by the sight above her head. Cid had to call to her three times before she heard him. When she finally realised that she was completely still and Cid was several yards ahead, she shook herself, as if ridding herself of sleep, or a spell,and hurried to catch up.

Cid made no mention of the reason for her delay, but something in his eyes told her that he understood. She remembered that he had travelled this way before The sunset might still fill him with awe, but it no longer stopped him in his tracks. Now was the time to make haste and finally put some distance between themselves and Winhill.

*************

Cid's prediction about travelling at night proved correct. With the sun gone, the desert lost its heat, and in fact grew close to freezing as the night wore on. Both travellers were glad of the warm cloaks Raine had included in their luggage, as well as the warmth of the exercise provided by riding the chocobos. 

They went at a fairly easy pace, one which would eat up the miles of sand, but would not over-tire the chocobos. They spoke little, and the only sound was the thump of the chocobos' feet against the sand. The sound was gentle and rhythmic, like a lullaby, and Edea had to fight to stay awake.

Cid guided their progress by the stars. The clouds had been blown away by the desert winds. This give him a clear view of the sky, but turned the night bitterly cold. The sky which had been a rich tapestry of colours at sunset was now a deep blue, pinpricked with tiny lights, like diamonds scattered on velvet. The constellations stood out clearly, and pointed him in the right direction.

At last, Cid felt sure of himself. He had travelled the desert only once before on his way to Winhill, but he was familiar with the night sky due to his years of journeying. Here was something he knew he could do. Travelling alone, he had had to rely on his sense of direction, and the astrology he had learned from his father. 

Cid's journeys had taken him to most of the major cities in the world. He volunteered occasional tales of his wanderings, but Edea made it clear that she had no interest in them, and he soon lapsed into a moody silence. He wondered if her lack of interest was due to him, or if it was because she knew the places he described better than he did.

*************

They halted briefly around the middle of the night to catch a quick meal, and to allow the chocobos to rest. As the night progressed, the silence was often broken by strange noises and eerie cries. The chocobos were skittish, and the humans had to hold firmly to the reins even whilst they ate.

After a couple of wafers of the traveller's bread provided by Raine, and a few mouthfuls of water, they were off again. They had now drunk more than half of their first bottle of water, but Cid was confident they had enough to see them through the desert. Although the night was cool, they still sweated beneath their woolen cloaks and needed to replace the lost moisture.

The second half of the night progressed in much the same way as the first. The desert creatures occasionally made their strange calls, but always from a distance, and they were able to keep their mounts calm enough to carry them forwards.

At first, Edea was charmed by the way the moon turned everything to silver. The sand sparkled like fresh snow. A slight breeze sprang up, bringing with it the exotic scents of the desert. 

But as their journey lengthened, she lost all track of time. The dry thump of the chocobos' feet, and the rhythmic movements of her mount's body were very soothing after the horrors of Winhill. The minutes ran together and became hours, but Edea was completely unaware of their passing. 

Slowly, but surely, the moon and stars overhead moved through their ancient dance. Suddenly, Edea became aware that the night was much darker; the moon had set signalling that the night was almost over. 

Even as she realised this, she noticed that the sky to the East was turning silver. Soon it changed from silver to gold, and from gold to pink. The sun, with it's light and warmth was returning.

*************

They kept riding through the dawn, but called a halt within a couple of hours. The sun, although not yet high, was already baking hot. They were now out in the middle of the desert. The only sight, as far as the eye could see, in any direction was the greyish brown sand. Edea was already sick of it, but she kept her thoughts to herself.

She too had travelled over most of the globe, but she had always avoided the desert. One wrong move out here, and you would end up as food for the fastitocalon. She shuddered at the thought.

After yet another meal of dry traveller's bread and water, they arranged their camp. There were no handy caves here, so they had to make their own shelter. They accomplished this by getting the chocobos to lie down, and spreading their blankets on the sand between them. They then arranged their cloaks so that they draped over the birds' heads and backs, thus creating a kind of tent. It was terribly stuffy, but at least they were out of the sun.

This time Edea took the first watch. The day passed agonisingly slowly. Her mind roved over the events of the past few days. It seemed only yesterday that she had gone shopping with Raine in Winhill. But in reality, yesterday had passed in much the same way as today.

As the sun climbed towards its zenith, she lit a small fire and brewed some tea with the herbs in her own pack. It meant using some of their precious water, but Cid had been confident that they had enough, and the tea would give them the heart to carry on with their journey.

When the tea was ready, she woke Cid, who then took over the watch. She slept soundly in the almost airless tent and it seemed only minutes later that Cid was rousing her so that they could continue their journey. 

*************

The sun was setting in the same spectacular fashion as on the previous night. Cid had broken open the second water bottle and had just raised it to his lips, when disaster struck.

A huge abyss worm reared out of the sand just yards away from them, screaming with rage and hunger. The chocobos were on their feet and gone before she had time to react. They barged past their erstwhile companions, scattering the contents of the open packs, and knocking the water bottle out of Cid's hands. Edea watched in facinated horror as the bottle flew in a graceful arc, and landed upside down in the sand.

She threw herself to the ground to try to catch it, but it was empty before she reached it. However, she had no time to contemplate what that meant. She had to fight for her life. 

Cid and Edea stood side by side to face the enormous worm. He drew his sword from the scabbard on his back, and she raised her hands, as the power crackled through her veins. The fight was short. The abyss worm was not used to food which fought back and was ill prepared for the combination of steel and magic. Soon it lay dead on the sand, but the end of the fight brought the stark reality of their plight home to them.

They now had only one bottle of water between them, and, with the chocobos gone that had to last who knew how long, certainly more than the half day they had anticipated. Edea had never felt fear. Even when she faced the angry farmer in Winhill, she had remained in control. She knew that in any confrontation the power would come to her aid, destroying her enemies. But as she looked out at the endless sand, stained blood red by the dying sun, her heart sank.

Cid, breathing hard, turned to look at her. He flinched at the look of sheer hatred in her eyes. Whatever chance he had had of gaining her friendship was now surely gone. In silence, they gathered up their scattered belongings and moved off in the direction Cid indicated.


	6. Chapter 6

Please note that none of the characters/locations/creatures are mine; they all belong to Squaresoft.

Chapter 6

They travelled in single file with Cid in the lead. He led the way unhesitatingly, occasionally glancing up at the stars to check their direction. He was glad that he had something to do, something that he was comfortable about doing. Their journey might take longer now, but he was as confident as before that he could get them to the oasis.

Edea was far from confident in his abilities. She was dimly aware that this view was unreasonable. After all, he was moving ahead confidently enough. When he looked up at the sky, he rarely made any adjustment to their direction. But still, somehow, she held him responsible for their situation.

She could not rid herself of the feeling that she would have got on a lot better by herself. She was a loner by nature, retreating into her own world when the real one became too stressful. She had travelled the world, always alone. Since her parents had died, she had never felt the need for human companionship.

And now this man had been thrust upon her. Perhaps Raine had had her reasons, but it seemed unlikely that she would ever be able to ask her about them now. All she could do for the present was place one foot in front of the other, and follow where Cid led. 

*************

The sand was soft, making walking difficult. They either sank into it, or found their feet slipping from under them. This added to the misery brought on by losing the chocobos. 

They travelled as quickly as they could, however, seeking to cover as much ground as possible before the sun rose. The cool night air did nothing to thaw Edea's frosty mood, and Cid wisely held his tongue.

He couldn't understand why she had taken against him so completely. He hadn't asked to join her as a travelling companion; Raine had thrust him into that role. And he could hardly be held responsible for the appearance of the abyss worm. They were desert animals, after all.

As they journeyed on, the feeling that he was being unfairly treated ate away at him. All he had tried to do, even before they left Winhill, was to help her. Raine had provided the means for him to do just that. Now he wished he had left Edea to her fate, if she couldn't be more grateful for his efforts on her behalf.

Which direction would she have taken away from Winhill if he hadn't been there? If she had attempted the desert alone, there was little chance she would have survived, as she had no previous knowledge of the existence of the oasis, let alone how to find it. Any other direction would have taken her to the sea, with little chance of travelling over it.

He wondered in passing how Edea had got to Winhill in the first place, but since he was determined not to speak to her, there seemed little chance of him ever finding out. 

*************

And so they travelled, each wrapped up in their own thoughts, each determined not to speak to the other. The night was as cold as the previous one, but their cloaks and the exercise kept them warm enough. 

Both were silently glad that their packs had started off so light. If they had packed in advance for a full-scale expedition, they would never have been able to carry all their equipment without the chocobos. As it was, they had only their bedding and the travelling rations from Raine, two empty water bottles, and the one which still contained water. 

Edea also had the knapsack she had packed in such haste in her house. This contained some cooking gear, and a package of rare healing herbs and other plants, as well as a change of clothes. She had managed to fit her share of their belongings in as well. They had fashioned a kind of bag from one of the chocobos' packs for Cid to carry.

They drank as little water as possible, moistening their lips rather than taking mouthfuls. Cid was unwilling to put any kind of estimate on how long their journey would be now, and they had still the heat of the day to survive. Edea just marked the loss of one full water bottle silently against Cid's account, but said nothing.

Around the middle of the night, they stopped to eat. They rummaged for their own rations in silence, carefully avoiding eye contact as they ate. They managed to speak long enough to agree to two full swallows of water each, in order to wash down the dry travellers' bread.

Cid began to feel the ridiculousness of the situation, but didn't dare suggest to Edea that her behaviour was in anyway amusing; he had seen how she dealt with the abyss worm. However, he knew that if their journey was to become a fireside tale, it would be the type with a moral to it; something about pettiness and holding grudges.

Edea, for her part continued to seethe inwardly. She would never have considered that her anger towards Cid was unjustified. In normal circumstances, she was a perfectly reasonable person. However, the strain of the flight from Winhill, plus the journey across the desert and finally the loss of the chocobos had taken a toll on her equilibrium.

She felt dependent on Cid, a feeling she was unused to. She had relied on her own instincts and abilities for so long, that giving her safety over to another was unthinkable. And the issue of safety added to her mental strain. Cid was OK; if his body gave up, he could just die. But if her body was unable to carry on, she would be trapped within it; the Power would not allow her to fully die until it had another to possess. And who knew when another person would ever pass this way again. She might lie there for eternity, no longer fully alive, but equally not yet dead. The thought filled her with dread.

*************

With the dawn, they halted again to eat, and to have two swallows of water. Cid mentioned cheerfully that they still had more than half the bottle of water left. Edea merely gave him a withering glance, before turning away.

They resumed their journey, each once more locked in their own thoughts. To their right, the sun climbed slowly up the sky. Edea felt as if she had always been on this journey, as if the rest of her life had been merely a dream. It did not seem possible that this was only the third day since they had left Winhill.

As the sun climbed higher, Cid gathered his courage together and called a halt. They both sank down onto the sand, which was already warm, and had a sip of water. Then Cid revealed the real reason for the halt. It was time to take a decision.

'We have two options,' he told Edea. 'Either we stop here for the day, and continue again tonight. Or we can keep on moving through the day. What do you think?'

At one level, Edea was grateful that Cid had finally included her in a decision about what they were going to do. But she was also aware that he was really offering little in the way of a choice. If they stayed put, they would be able to avoid the full force of the sun by sheltering under their cloaks as they had the day before. However, they would still need to drink, and they would resume their journey with far less water than they had at present. On the other hand, if they carried on, they stood some chance of making it to the oasis. Even if they didn't make it, it was better to walk towards death, than to sit around and wait for it.

She turned her large dark eyes to Cid. He could see, and flinched from, the pain in them. She didn't speak, didn't tell him the decision making process she had gone through. He could guess most of the arguments which had run around her head, anyway; he had rehearsed them himself ever since the sun rose. She simply stood, and waved him ahead of her with a motion of her hand, and their journey resumed.

*************

They kept moving for as long as they could, only halting when exhaustion threatened. They forced themselves to eat, to maintain their strength. They drank as sparingly as they could, but even so, the water seemed to go too quickly.

Edea moved automatically. She felt as if she were in a kind of trance, her eyes fixed on Cid's feet just ahead of her. Each step of her own became a miniature triumph, she felt a sense of accomplishment each time her foot hit the sand. It seemed many hours since their last stop, but a glance at the position of the sun told her it was less than two.

The sun was now almost directly overhead. It beat down on their heads from the sky, and reflected up from the sand to dazzle and blind them. Both now walked with their heads down, their eyes scrunched almost completely shut. 

Suddenly, Edea found herself walking into Cid, who had come to an abrupt halt. She had neither the energy nor the moisture in her throat to berate him, but had to satisfy herself with a look that might have melted steel.

Then, she realised that he was pointing ahead, and raised her head to see what had gripped his attention. Ahead, shimmering in the heat haze was the last thing she had expected, but the one thing she had wished for all day. It was a patch of green against the endless grey-brown of the desert sand, still so far away that she could have blocked it out with her hand.

They were within sight of the oasis, at last.


	7. Chapter 7

Please note that none of the characters/locations/creatures are mine; they all belong to Squaresoft.

Author's note: for those of you who wanted more dialogue, I hope this chapter satisfies your longings!

Chapter 7

Those final yards passed in a blur. Cid and Edea both found a well of strength within them that they had believed was exhausted. In no time at all they were treading on grass instead of toiling across sand. The air that they breathed in carried a thousand different scents instead of sand. And just ahead of them lay a smooth patch of water, the lifespring of the oasis.

Laughing and cheering like children, Cid and Edea raced to the water, dropping their packs as they ran. They plunged in up to their waists, then sat in the shallows, and finally dipped their heads right under. The water washed away the sand and grit of the desert, refreshing their minds and their bodies.

At last Cid stood, shaking water from his hair in sparkling drops. Edea looked at him critically. It was the first time she had seen him clean and in daylight, and the effect was not a bad one. She smiled up at him, relaxed and happy. Cid caught her eye and smiled back.

'We did it, Edea, we finally made it to the oasis!'

Suddenly Edea felt something snap inside her. What was she thinking, smiling up at this man who was the cause of all her current problems? Look at him now, crowing in triumph, as if he had got them here all alone! If it wasn't for him.......

'Yes, we've made it – no thanks to you!'

Cid reeled back in the water as if she had struck him with her fist rather than her voice.

'Wha – what do you mean?' he stammered.

'Do I need to spell it out for you?' she threw back, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

'Edea,' Cid began, keeping his voice as calm as he could, 'I really have no idea what you are talking about.'

'No, you wouldn't! I mean, I am tired, aching all over, my skin almost flayed off by the desert sand, and it's all your fault!'

'My fault?! How do you work that out?'

'Whose idea was it to travel across the desert in the first place? Who dropped a full water bottle in the sand? Who let the chocobos run away?'

The questions hit him, one after another, with no chance of responding to them. The unfairness and injustice of her accusations raised his own anger. She had done nothing but snipe and grumble at him since they started, and all he had tried to do was help her.

'Those things were no-one's fault,' he replied, amazed at how even his voice was.

'Yes they were – they were yours!'

'No. If you have something to accuse me of, go ahead. But make sure I deserve it.'

'Make sure you deserve it?!'

'Yes. Look, think about it, Edea. When we left Winhill, what other direction could we have taken?'

'When we left Winhill,' she mimicked. 'Why did _we_ leave Winhill? Remind me.'

'Well, as I recall, the townspeople were about to shoot you for being a witch,' he replied, now thouroughly confused.

'Yes, they were going to shoot me – so why did _we_ leave?'

'I was trying to help you.........'

'And a lot of help you've been!' she exclaimed triumphantly, as if her unjust accusations were now thouroughly vindicated.

Cid shook his head. His anger was slow burning, but once well alight, it was hard to keep in check. Edea had unknowingly just added paraffin to the blaze.

'Look, I could have left you there,' he shouted.

'Well, why didn't you?'

'I thought you needed help.'

'Not yours!'

'And how far do you think you would have got without me?'

'A lot further than I am right now! I could have got to the sea, and found a ship. I could have been in Deling right now! But where am I? Stuck in the middle of the desert – lucky to be alive – and with you!'

'Yes, you might have made it alive to the sea. But how would you have had to wait for a ship to pick you up? The townspeople would have found you in no time, and still killed you!'

'Not necessarily. They didn't follow us into the desert.'

'Probably Raine put them off our trail.'

'And she would have done the same for me, if I was alone.'

'Well, it was your friend Raine who sent me with you.'

'Yes, I'll be speaking to her about that!'

They each fell silent for a moment, breathing hard, trying to work out the next move. They stood facing each other across a few feet of water, both standing now, both with fists clenched, both faces contorted with anger.

Cid found his voice first.

'What about your famous magic?' he asked.

Edea blinked at him in surprise.

'What?' she snapped.

'Your magic. Oh, it's all very well to kill a few fastitocalon, or even an abyss worm, but how about doing something really useful?'

'Like what?'

'Like transporting us straight here, without having to toil over miles of sand!'

'It doesn't work like that!'

'Oh, of course not!'

'You couldn't have killed that abyss worm on your own!'

'And you couldn't have found this oasis on your own!'

'Look,' she said, speaking slowing, emphasising each word, 'if it wasn't for you dragging me out into the desert in the first place, we wouldn't be in this mess!'

They were back to square one. Neither was willing to give any ground to the other, each wrapped in their own personal misery and anger.

Cid took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

'This is hopeless,' he said eventually. 'You aren't even willing to listen to reason.'

'If anything you had said so far made any sense, then I might have listened,' she threw back.

'I've been making perfetct sense. It's you that's unhinged.'

'Oh, so I'm mad now, am I?'

'Maybe you are! For some reason, I've spent the last few days risking my life trying to save yours, just for you to abuse and insult me at every step! On second thoughts, maybe it isn't you that's mad – maybe its me!'

Just as suddenly as it had begun, Edea found that her anger had spent itself. She was still unwilling to give Cid any credit, she still blamed him for their current predicament, but somehow she couldn't feel any anger towards him.

When she spoke again, her voice was cold, and each word cut through him like an icy knife. She looked at him with contempt, but there was also pity in her eyes.

'The real question, Cid, is this; what – in the name of Hyne – _are you doing here_?'

Cid opened his mouth to speak, but no words came to him. He looked down into the water, as if the answer might rise up from the depths, but nothing came. He raised his eyes to hers, but soon dropped them again. There was no answer he could give her to that question; there was no answer he could give himself.

He heard her splash back to the shore, and looked up in time to see her stalking away through the lush vegetation which grew around the oasis. 


	8. Chapter 8

Please note that none of the characters/locations/creatures are mine; they all belong to Squaresoft.

Chapter 8

That night Cid and Edea each set up separate camps. There were several small clearings amongst the trees which surrounded the oasis, and they each found one that was suitable quite easily. 

The two camps were within sight of each other, but only when they had each lit a small fire. The surrounding undergrowth ensured some privacy, and they were out of earshot. It was almost possible for each to feel entirely alone.

The argument that had flared up between them had left each of them with their nerves feeling raw. Their minds, already nearing breaking point after the hardships of the last few days, rebelled at all thoughts of contact with the other. The soothing peace of the oasis, where the only sounds were made by birds and water, was more than welcome.

********

Cid sat staring moodily into the small fire he had built. Occasionally he raised his head, but whenever he did, his eyes came to rest on Edea's fire which he could just see through the trees. Whenever that happened, he sighed and dropped his eyes again.

As he sat, gazing into the flames, he brooded over the fight he and Edea had had. He was still at a loss to explain how it had started, or how it had escalated out of his control. Every time Edea spoke, her words seemed to hit him like flying bullets; every look was like a knife to his heart.

And always he came back to her final question. Just why was he here, in the middle of the desert, with a woman whom he barely knew, and who definitely did not want to be with him? It was a riddle without an answer. 

One thing he was sure of, however, he was not to blame for their position. He had been working to save her life from the moment he first saw the farmer outside her house. He knew there was no other way he could have achieved that aim other than the path they had travelled. He hoped she would realise how unfair she was being soon. They could not stay at the oasis forever, and he would hate to travel with her in this mood.

He shook his head, and looked up in order to stretch his neck muscles. The gleam of Edea's fire caught his eye and he dropped his gaze once more.

********

Edea made a cup of soothing tea from her herbs and sipped it slowly. She sat so that she could not see Cid's fire, because just knowing he was sitting so near made her edgy. What she could see was the oasis itself, gleaming softly in the moonlight. Occasionally, fish came to the surface creating ripples which spread out further and further, until they vanished in the gloom.

She pondered the ripples that her actions at Winhill had caused. Soothing Raine's father's final weeks, so that he could die with some kind of dignity had set in train a series of events which she could never have foreseen. How could anyone have so totally misunderstood her motives as to believe she had deliberately killed him? And yet, that was what had happened.

And because of that misunderstanding, she now found herself in the middle of the desert with a man who was almost a stranger to her, and who's company was not only unwelcome, but positively distressing to her.

Somehow, she found, that final thought did not generate the seething rage which it would have done just half an hour ago. The soothing herbs in her tea were having their effect on her system.

She sighed, and began to arrange her bed for the night. She did not spare a thought for standing guard. Her body and mind demanded rest. If her camp was attacked in the night, she was reasonably sure the power would alert her in time. What mattered now was giving in to the heaviness in her eyes.

She rolled herself up in her blanket and fell instantly into dreamless sleep.

*******

Cid, on the other hand, found that sleep was a million miles away. He sat hunched over his fire less from a desire to guard himself and Edea, as from a failure to relax. The endless riddles raced around his mind, making sleep impossible.

Why had he accepted Raine's command so easily? He had left everything, risked his life, all at the request of a teenager. Why had he continued on this journey, when everything Edea said or did made it clear how unwelcome his presence was to her? Why could he not defend himself against her unjust and unfounded accusations? 

His head ached with the endless questions, and the need to sleep. Every time he tried to focus his mind elsewhere, it would always return to his current situation. Eventually, however, he fell into a restless doze.

As he slept, he dreamed. It was an uncomfortable dream full of half seen images and the impression of danger. He appeared to be standing in some kind of office, the office of an important person. But he was aware that he was not in charge of what was happening around him. 

He didn't dare to go outside the office, because he knew that outside people were dying, and there was nothing he could do to stop it happening. These people were important to him in some way, but that did not alter his resolve to remain where he was. The office was his haven, and he cowered there waiting for the fighting and the killing to end.

It occurred to him that at one time he would have been able to prevent this, or at least take some action to stop it, but now he was completely helpless. There was also a sense that the helplessness was self imposed, at least in part. He had given up his command, and now he had no desire to take it back. He had no desire to test himself in battle, again.

He awoke with a start, shaking with fear and anger. Glancing up, he saw a red glow in the distance, but this time it was the rising sun he saw, not Edea's fire.

He had never been so glad to wake up in his life.

*******

Edea awoke from the most refreshing sleep she had ever had, to find the first rosy streaks of dawn striking the oasis. But it was not the sun which had awoken her. She could hear something approaching through the undergrowth which surrounded her camp.

She desperately hoped that it wasn't Cid. Her herbs, and a good night's sleep, had put the last few days into perspective. She knew she owed Cid an apology, and knew also that he was within his rights to refuse to accept it, but she was not entirely ready to face him yet. It would take some time yet before she would be in the right frame of mind.

As she sat up, she realised that the noises of breaking twigs and swishing branches were not coming from the direction of Cid's camp. Also, the sounds suggested something much larger than a human. Somewhere at the back of her mind, she was aware that this should make her wary, but there was nothing from the power, no sense of threat or danger.

So, what could it be that was blundering through the undergrowth? Probably an animal from the noise it was making, but not a dangerous one, or the power would already have been crackling through her veins. She frowned, trying to recall her limited knowledge of desert fauna. As far as she could remember, most things out here were trying to kill and eat you.

Suddenly, the creature burst out of the bushes into the clearing. Edea gave a little shriek of surprise, and then leapt to her feet with joy. At last, something good had happened!

*******

Cid stared into his coffee. He felt no better after his night's rest. In fact he felt worse, as he tried in vain to make some sense of the dream he had experienced.

Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him, and whirled round, spilling his coffee as he reached for his sword. It was a relief to know that his training was still effective, that he could still react so quickly to danger. At least for now, whispered a voice at the back of his mind.

However, he quickly realised that his reaction was unnecessary. The sounds had been made by Edea, and, he could hardly believe his eyes, the chocobos which she was leading towards him.

'I thought these might count as a peace offering,' she said, a little shyly.

Cid nodded, dazed and confused. Firstly, the chocobos were not dead, which was miraculous enough, but secondly, Edea was being nice to him.

She saw his confusion and laughed.

'Cid, I owe you the biggest apology one person ever owed another. I can't justify my behaviour over the last few days, except to say that I was under a terrific amount of strain. Perhaps we could discuss it over a cup of tea?'

She was like a completely different person, as if the short-tempered woman with the slim grasp on sanity had been replace in the night by someone who looked exactly like her. This was closer to the person Raine had described to him several times.

Cid nodded, dumbly, slowly lowering his sword. He was completely confused by the rapid change in events, and his head still ached from lack of sleep and bad dreams. He sat down by the fire, and left Edea to do whatever she wanted.

Edea tied the chocobos to a nearby tree and then began to fuss about near the fire. She set a small pan of water on to boil, and rummaged around in her pack for her herbs. She made her selection, and dropped the fragrant leaves into the water to infuse.

A few minutes later she was handing him a cup of something that steamed, and gave off a pleasant smell. He sipped it slowly, feeling the warmth spread through him. 

'Is your head feeling better now?' asked Edea, when he had finished.

Cid nodded, before he realised he hadn't mentioned his headache to her.

'How did you know?'

'I'm a healer. Knowing what's wrong with the patient is part of my gift,' she replied.

Cid nodded again. 'It seems there's a lot about you that I don't know. Would you like to tell me about yourself? How you came to Winhill, where you lived before that?'

Edea smiled slowly. 'I'd love to,' she said. 


	9. Chapter 9

Please note that none of the characters/locations/creatures are mine; they all belong to Squaresoft.

Chapter 9

Edea leaned back against a palm tree and gazed up at the sky, trying to compose her thoughts. Where to start, that was the trouble; then she realised, when you tell a story you begin at the beginning.

'My name is Edea Lunaris,' she said, bringing her gaze to rest briefly on Cid's face. 'I was born in a small village which was totally unimportant to everyone except the people who lived there. I was an only child, and my parents loved me dearly.

'My father was the village blacksmith, so we were quite well off compared to our neighbours, and some of them were jealous. My mother knew some herblore, which she passed on to me, as much to keep me quiet, as because she thought I would ever need it, I think. There was a wise woman who lived just outside the village who attended to everybody's medical needs.

'So, until I was about nine years old, my childhood was completely normal, even if it was rather lonely. I didn't play with the other children very much, preferring my own company to their taunts and jeers. 

'One day, I had gone blackberrying at my mother's request. The other children were out too, but I avoided them. It was Autumn, a beautiful golden day. There was a nip in the air that promised snow later, but in sheltered places it was still warm.'

Edea's face clouded for a moment, and she shivered.

'I remember that day as clearly as if it was yesterday,' she resumed. 'Every second is etched into my memory. I had wandered a little way from the others, looking for the biggest berries. My arms and legs were scratched, and there were at least as many blackberries in my stomach as in my basket! I was thinking about the bramble jelly my mother would make with them; I can taste it now……….

'Suddenly, I rounded a particularly thick patch of brambles, and my heart almost stopped beating. Lying on the grass was a young woman, covered in blood. I thought she was dead and I was just about to turn back to the village for help when her eyes opened.

'I have never been so frightened as I was at that moment. I knew very little about the workings of the human body, but I felt sure that anyone who had lost that much blood should not be alive. The blood had come from a huge gaping wound in her throat, but I could see that the edges of the wound were crusted and dry. She must have been lying there for a very long time.

'The woman was moving her mouth, as if she wanted to speak, but I couldn't hear any sound. With a great effort, she raised her hand and beckoned to me. To this day, I don't know how I managed to walk towards her. As I drew level with her head, she spoke again. This time I could make out that she was asking for water. I bent down slightly, to tell her that I had none with me, but would go and fetch some. 

'Suddenly, her hand reached out and grabbed mine. Her grip was like iron! I struggled, but she was far too strong for me. Her eyes, which had been half closed a moment before, were wide open now. As soon as I let my gaze fall on them, I knew I had made a mistake, but I couldn't tear my eyes away.

'I still don't really know what happened next. We stayed like that, with our eyes locked onto one another's for several minutes. I felt something strange happening inside me, as if I was filling up with, with, something……. Not liquid, not food, some kind of energy, I suppose. It flowed in through my eyes, and travelled down to my feet. I could feel it moving inside me, like a wind trapped in a canyon, with nowhere to go.

'Of course, now I know that she was transferring the power that made her a sorceress into me, turning me into one instead. When I first realised this, I was furious with her. How dare she dump such a responsibility onto a young child? But now I think I was just unlucky. She had been lying there for so long, all alone, unable to die. She must have been desperate just to let it all go, and I just happened to be the first person she saw.

'Finally, the woman let go of me, both physically and mentally. Her eyes closed at last, and she let out a long sigh. I stood rooted to the spot, until my mother came looking for me. 

'From that day, I was a different child. I was even more withdrawn than usual. I never ran, never laughed, never cried. My toys were abandoned on the shelf and I spend every spare moment roaming the hills around the village in all weathers. 

'At first, my mother put it down to me having seen a woman die so horribly right in front of me. But as time went on, I remained trapped within myself, and finally she took me to see the wise woman. She took one look at me and screamed. She pushed my mother out of the house, screaming all the while, wordless cries of terror. She couldn't bring herself to touch me, but she threw things at me as I fled.

'You can't keep something like that quiet in a small village. Before long, everyone knew, and everybody hated us even worse than before. The local farmers still came to my father for horse-shoes and such like, but only because they had to, and only when it was absolutely necessary. My mother began doing her shopping just once a week, and I never went outside the door at all.

'It must have been about seven years later that the next big event happened. Over time, the villagers seemed to have forgotten the incident with the wise woman. Memories are short, and they never saw me, so they had no reason to remember. My mother was able to shop without feeling that she was taking her life in her hands, and my father's business had picked up again.

'It was Autumn again. Perhaps there was something in the air that drew me outside, some faint memory of that golden day that had ended so horribly. Anyway, I picked up a basket and slipped out of the house, without telling my parents. But I hadn't gone far when one of the village children saw me and began shouting curses. I think I was only really remembered through the folklore of the children, as a kind of witch or ghost, so actually seeing me emerge from the house must have frightened him half to death.

'Being a recluse had done nothing for my social skills. I turned on him, shouting at him to shut up and leave me alone. In fear, he bent down to pick up a stone. As he raised his hand to hurl it at me, I felt the power come to life. For seven years, it had lain dormant; I had all but forgotten what it was that had made me different from the other children. But now, I was being threatened, and the power has only one response to a threat to it's host.

'I felt a burning inside me, a terrible rage as if my whole world had suddenly been destroyed by this boy. There was a crackling sensation travelling down my arms to my fingertips. Instinctively, I raised my hands, and the power lashed out. 

'It took several moments before I became aware of what was happening around me. The boy was standing, staring with his mouth open, too frightened to cry. I had missed him; luckily the power and I had yet to learn how to work with each other. I had no idea how to aim, and the power had spent too long in inactivity. 

'Adults were rushing at me from every direction. But before the power could decide I was under threat again, my father appeared. He sent me back into the house, and turned to face the mob. I don't know what he said to them, but they all returned home.'

Edea looked up at the sky again; there were tears in her eyes.

'My parents died within a year; a terrible plague swept through the village, killing one in three. I left within an hour of my mother's death; I knew the villagers would come for me once I had lost my parents' protection.'

She paused again, her eyes unfocussed, as she relived those first few days on her own. Then she took a deep breath, and finished her story.

'I had no idea of how to relate to other people. I had some money, but didn't know what it was worth. I would thrust a gold coin at a shop keeper in exchange for a loaf of bread, and try to buy a horse with a copper! What a fool I was!

'Eventually, I wandered into a wood where another wise woman lived. Unlike the woman from my village, Marla did not react to my distress with fear. She took me in, fed me and taught me all she knew. I lived with her for about twenty years, but I seemed not to age a day. When she died, I spent a week crying. I cried for her, for my parents, for my lost childhood.

'Marla knew something of Sorceresses, and told me what she knew. This at least helped me to try to begin to deal with what had happened to me. A Sorceress is a woman who acts as a host to a form of energy which acts by casting magic; the power. The power wants to preserve its host, so the Sorceress will appear never to age. If she is ever threatened, the power will act to eliminate the threat, but the Sorceress cannot draw on the power of her own will, and there is a limit to the types of magic she can perform.

'But, back to the story. Marla also taught me about the healing properties of plants, how to set bones and how to assist at childbirth. I will never have a child of my own, but I have delivered hundreds into the world.

'But Marla's most important gift to me was friendship. I relearned the skills most people take for granted. How to talk to people, how to laugh, how to cry. I learned to deal with money and how to bargain, and how to run a house.

'After her death, I took to the road, and have never really settled anywhere again. As soon as people begin to get uneasy, or even hostile, I move on. My greatest wish is to have a place to call home, where my ageless face will not be wondered at, and which I will never have to leave.' 

Edea stopped speaking, and she and Cid sat in silence for several moments. Cid found it hard to absorb the horrors of the tale he had just heard whilst sitting in the midst of the peaceful sounds of the oasis. He raised his head and watched Edea for several moments. Her head was tilted back, and her face was bathed in the midday sunshine which filtered through the trees. If asked, he would have guessed that she was barely as old as himself.

'Er, Edea?' he said, speaking hesitantly, unsure how to frame his question. 'Er, how old, that is, er, when…………. I mean, how long ago, er…….'

Edea smiled gently.

'I really have no idea how old I am. The last time I was in Winhill, I watched people grow from children into adults and have children of their own; and when I returned, their grandchildren were already grandparents. But I first came to Winhill many years after Marla's death.'

Cid shook his head.

'I just can't imagine the life you must have led………..'

'Don't try.'

She was silent for several more minutes, then she stood and shook herself. 

'Well, how about fish for our meal tonight? Do you want to catch them, or shall I?''

'Er, I'll go,' answered Cid. 'I could use the thinking time!'

Edea laughed, a sound full of true joy. Cid found himself wanting to hear that laugh again.


	10. Chapter 10

Please note that none of the characters/locations/creatures are mine; they all belong to Squaresoft.

Author's Note: well, here it is at last – the final chapter. You will have noticed that the tag-line of this fic is 'how Cid and Edea met and fell in love'. Well, we know how they met, but they have not yet fallen in love ('though you could argue that Cid is already more than half way there!). Read on to find out how the story ends………..

Chapter 10

As Cid tramped through the undergrowth he found his mind wandering back over what Edea had told him. What a life she had led, her childhood cut dramatically short by a terrible gift and then the deaths of all those close to her whilst she was still a fairly young adult.

He wondered, briefly, just how old she was, then decided it wasn't really important. What mattered was completing their journey safely. His mind shied away from thinking about the end of that journey, when, inevitably they would part. He had spent too long living one day at a time, to start looking too far ahead now.

Thoughts of their continuing journey brought him back to his current purpose, which was to catch some fish for their evening meal. He patted his pockets, and soon came up with a piece of string and some hooks which had served him well in his travels so far. All he needed was a rod and some bait. A thin fallen branch supplied the former, and an over-ripe piece of fruit the latter. He found a shady spot on the bank of the oasis, and settled down to wait for the fish to bite.

********

Edea pottered about back at the camp. She too was concentrating on the immediate tasks of preparing for the evening meal, and avoiding thinking about the end of the journey. The dangers they had faced so far had reminded her of how tenuous life could be, and how ineffectual it could be to plan ahead. The moment of parting would come as soon as they reached an inhabited area, she thought. After all, why would Cid stay with her any longer than he had to? Of course, there was a way for them to remain together, if Cid would agree.

She had found some vegetables which were unfamiliar to her, but which she was confident would serve for their meal, and some unusual herbs, which she thought would flavour the fish. She went down to the water to wash them, and to fill a pan with water for boiling. Her mind was soothed by the domesticity, and the most complicated thing she had to consider was whether to fry or steam the fish.

********

Cid dozed at his station under the palms. The warmth and peace were working together to erase the tensions created by their adventures. Small animals rustled through the undergrowth, and brightly coloured birds flashed between the trees. As a practical person, he found himself considering the merits of the surrounding trees as building materials. This would be an ideal place to settle down, build a home, live off the land, even farm a little, raise a family………….

Suddenly, a tug on his fishing line jerked him back to the present. With the expertise of long practice, he brought in a fair sized fish. It appeared to be of a species he was familiar with; the basic shape was the same, just some of the markings were different. He gently pulled the hook out of its mouth, and laid the fish on the bank. It took just a moment to rebait the line and drop it back in the water. And he lay back again to resume his reveries.

********

Over the next couple of hours, Cid caught four fish, which he thought would serve as a good meal. As he brought the last one in, he considered catching some more for himself and Edea to take with them when they continued their journey. He was sure Edea would know about preserving fish, but was not sure how long it would take to do. If it took several days, and Edea wanted to get moving, she would either have to delay her journey, or waste the fish.

These thoughts, together with the efforts of bringing the fish in, held his full attention. He had managed to bring the fish close enough to the bank that he could see it, its silvery scales glinting in the afternoon sunlight.

All of a sudden, he became aware of a darker shadow behind the fish. At first, he thought it must be a shadow cast on the water, perhaps by one of the trees, but he quickly realised that the dark shape was below the surface not on it, and was moving swiftly towards him.

Cid abandoned the thought of bringing the fish in gently. If he did not get it on to the bank quickly, he would lose it to the strange creature which was chasing it. He stood, setting his feet firmly on the bank, and quickly pulled on the string.

As the fish rose out of the water, Cid became intensely aware of a million tiny details; the gleam of its scales in the sunlight, the sparkle of the drops of water as they fell from its body, the jerking of its tail as it fought to get free from the metal hook caught in its mouth. 

And something else became clear; the creature which was chasing the fish was quite prepared to chase it out of the water. It rose up out of the water, a dark, slimy, snake-like thing. Its jaws, filled with razor-sharp teeth, gaped wide; its tiny eyes filled with cold intent.

Cid gave a cry, part horror, part anger, part panic. Suddenly, the creature's focus shifted, from the fish, to Cid. He was paralysed by fear, his feet rooted to the spot, his face frozen into a mask of terror.

********

Back at the camp, Edea heard Cid's cry, and her stomach lurched. She felt as if an icy fist had gripped her guts, and was viciously twisting them. The combination of emotions which she heard in Cid's voice awakened a similar confusion in herself. There was no way of knowing what she would encounter if she went to his aid, and for a moment she was frozen by indecision.

As she hesitated, a second cry shattered the peaceful atmosphere of the oasis. This time there was no mistaking Cid's feelings; he was scared half out of his wits, and in desperate pain.

Edea sprang to her feet and rushed off in the direction of the water. As she ran, a thought flitted into her head that Cid's sword might be useful, but on its heels came another – that she could barely lift the sword, let alone use it. So she ran, fear twisting at her guts, unaware that she was clutching the knife she had been using to peel the vegetables.

It seemed to take ages to reach the oasis. Bushes and twigs clutched at her from every side, and fallen branches appeared suddenly in front of her feet; she felt as if the undergrowth itself was conspiring against her. The only sound that came to her now was her own desperate breathing; she found herself praying that Cid would scream again, if only to let her know that he was still alive.

Without warning, the trees and dense undergrowth ended, and she was standing in dappled sunlight on the bank of the oasis. About a hundred yards away, a scene of horror was being enacted. Cid was clinging desperately to a small tree which was growing at the water's edge, but his strength was obviously failing. Around his waist were clamped the jaws of the most enormous creature she had ever seen, which was pulling him towards the water. 

She was aware, without consciously thinking about it, that either Cid must let go of the tree, in which case the creature would drag him into the oasis, or he would be pulled into two pieces, for the creature to eat at its leisure. Feeling sick, she forced her legs into action once more.

'Cid!' she called as she ran, and was gratified to see his head turn towards her, just a little. 'Let go! Let go of the tree!'

Even from this distance, she could see his eyes widen in horror, but she had no time and no breath to explain. She just had to hope that he would trust her, even though she had no idea herself what she was planning to do. As she drew closer to the terrible scene, she was able to see Cid's face more clearly, and she became aware that the focus of his gaze had changed. He was looking, not at her face, but at something in her right hand. She risked a glance herself and suddenly knew what she was going to do. Their eyes met, and, as she brandished the knife in her hand, Cid nodded – and let go of the tree.

Now it was all up to her. The sudden release of his arms from around the tree flung Cid's body against the creature's head, throwing it into momentary confusion. But it could only be a moment before it realised its victory. And even as she watched, she seemed to see a flicker of satisfaction in its cold, blank stare.

With a huge effort of will, she forced her protesting muscles into one last burst of speed. The creature was too intent on its prize to realise that she was approaching it, and she had time to take in every detail. Its body was thicker than her own, and was covered in scales, which were coloured purple and green. It's head was huge, and seemed to be mainly jaws; its eyes were small and dark, and gleamed with a kind of cunning intelligence. A length of body at least equal to the length of the head was lying on the bank. She did not dare to consider how large the creature really was.

As she had feared, the creature had realised that Cid was no longer resisting it, and it had begun backing towards the water. Cid lay limply in its jaws, his eyes closed. His vulnerability wrenched at her heart, in a way she had no time to analyse. All she could do was continue running, and hope that she was not too late.

Then, suddenly, she found she was standing within touching distance of the huge, ugly head. Once more, she was gripped by indecision. The knife in her hand was sharp and deadly, but where should she stab the creature. As she cast around for a point of vulnerability, her eyes met those of the creature. Again, she was aware of a sense of triumph in its cold eyes. 'When I've eaten this one,' it seemed to say, 'I'll be back for you.'

She felt a momentary flash of anger; how dare this thing, this eating machine, feel anything, let alone triumph. Then the heat was gone, to be replaced by cold certainty. Gripping the knife in both hands, she raised them high above her head, and brought the knife down with all of her strength and weight behind it. The point of the blade pierced the creature's eye, and then everything seemed to happen at once.

The creature let out a bellow of rage and pain, opening its massive jaws and flinging its head from side to side. This released Cid's body from its grip, and without thinking, Edea pulled him clear of the thrashing head. She did not wait to see if her blow had killed the creature, but slipped her hands under Cid's armpits and dragged him as far up the bank as she could.

Once under the shade of the trees, she laid Cid's inert body down on the soft grass and leaned over him. The grip of fear had never left her heart, but now there was a new sensation; she felt helpless. In all of her adult life, she had felt in control. She had calmly dealt with the most horrendous wounds, but the sight of Cid, lying so still and silent, left her without the power to act. It suddenly occurred to her that if he died, a part of her would die, too; and in that thought, she found a new determination.

'You are not going to die,' she told him, firmly, but with tears running down her face, 'I won't let you.'

Tenderly, she brushed the hair back from his pale face, then moved her hand down to his throat. Relief flooded through her as she felt his pulse, faint but regular. Then the healer in her took over, and she was able to begin working to save his life.

********

'So, when did you first realise you were in love with me?' Cid asked.

They were sitting by their camp fire, after finishing their evening meal; at least Edea was sitting and Cid was lying with his head in her lap, whilst she idly stroked his hair. As soon as it became clear he was out of danger, she had declared her feelings, half fearful of rejection. Her fear had turned to elation when he admitted he felt the same way.

'Well, at first, I gave you regular doses of a sleeping draft in order to keep your body immobile whilst it worked to heal itself,' she replied. 'I had to force myself to stay detached in order to be of any use to you. But at night, as I sat by the fire, I was able to examine the reasons why I had to make such an effort. You see, I'd never had that problem before.

'In the end, I just had to accept that you had won my heart, the heart I had believed was immune to such things. When did you realise it?'

'The first time I heard you laugh,' he said simply.

'So, where do we go from here?' Edea asked. 'I've had other Knights, but I've never been in love with any of them!'

'Knights?' queried Cid.

'Hmm. Have you never heard of the Sorceress' Knight?' Edea asked, in surprise. When Cid shook his head, she continued, 'well, every Sorceress has a protector, a Knight, who devotes his life to her service. After our adventures, I was beginning to consider asking you to be my Knight. I thought it was just as a reward for the help you had given me in getting to the oasis, but now I realise I couldn't bare the thought of parting from you.'

'We'll never be parted again,' Cid told her, gazing into her eyes.

Edea held his gaze, as she lowered her mouth to his, their lips meeting in a moment that seemed to last for eternity.

The End

Author's note: so, what did you think? Please review – I live for feedback!


End file.
